Song For You
by SecretsWeKeep
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14 year old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all
1. Tunafish Quits

_Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn, but if I did, Tsuna would be a singer._

Title: Sing For Me

**A/N: **I had a real fun time writing this. Hope you guys enjoy reading the first chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes widened. He laughed, an obviously faked laugh, " You're kidding?" Tsuna asked, with a hint of sarcasm in them. Reborn, indifferently drank his coffee, his eyes averted away from Tsuna. Tsuna still wore his smile, hoping that there was a camera crew around him that would yell, " You've just been prank'd!" Unfortunately though, there was no sign of a cameracrew.<p>

Reborn sighed, " Listen Tsuna, it wasn't my decision...It was that idiot record company's fault."

Tsuna gasped, hearing Reborn, his own manager, say it was true.

" Sure I'm the uke..."

" Lovey-dovey sweet type?" Reborn said, holding up a magazine with Tsuna's face on it, wearing an outfit, that was far too skimpy for a teenager Tsuna's age. On the cover, did say that Tsuna was the Lovey-Dovey sweet type ( only Kami knew what that could possibly mean), but that was beyond the point at the moment.

" Yes, whatever! But that doesn't mean I'm doing freaking nude shots! I'm a BOY anyway!" Tsuna shouted, feeling blood rush to his cheeks, just imagining himself on some nasty porn magazine that the boys in his school used to read.

" Tsuna...I thought you wanted this job," Reborn said, still with a look of indifference on his face.

Tsuna closed his eyes in frustration, almost feeling like crying. Thinking about it now, Tsuna really didn't want this job.

" No Reborn," Tsuna said firmly. " I don't need this stupid job anymore!" Tsuna walked out the door, slamming the door after him. Reborn sighed. The record company wasn't going to be happy about Tsuna, quitting. After all, the record company just lost Tunafish, the fourteen year old singing sensation that made them millions within months.

***  
>Tsuna a week after that day, lazily sat on his sofa, eating a bag of Lays. When Tsuna was a singer, he wasn't able to do things like eating chips and watching TV like normal teenagers Tsuna's age. Tsuna the first week, had thought it was fun to be a normal kid, but after an agonizing week of being a " normal teenager" he got extremely bored. Tsuna yawned, as he channel surfed. He had 1,000 channels but couldn't find one decent thing to watch. His mother stormed into the room wearing a scowl on her face. She plugged in her vacuum, and began to circle around the room.<p>

" MOM! I'm trying to watch TV!" Tsuna shouted. Nana glared at her son, and shouted back,

" TSUNA! You're just channel surfing anyway!"

" Am not-"

" So you're watching Sesame Street?" Tsuna pouted and looked up to the the large flat screen to see Elmo talking in his high pitched voice. Tsuna sighed in defeat and shut up, and patiently waited for his mother to finish vacuuming. Within five minutes his mother had finished cleaning the whole living room. Nana wiped her sweat off her forehead. It wasn't easy to clean the three-story mansion all by herself, and Tsuna, was no help. She didn't mind working alone when Tsuna had a job, but now Tsuna was unemployed, a bad student, and a useless son!

" Tsuna, you know, your mother needs a lot of help, nowadays. Our house is too big for one woman to clean."

Tsuna shrugged, " Why don't you just get maids to do it then?"

Nana sighed impatiently. Her son, wasn't cute little Dame-Tsuna anymore, he was just a brat with a big mouth. " Because we have to save up now that you've quit."

" So you're saying that I should've stayed being a singer and go along with the nude shots?" Tsuna asked, rebelliously.

" No sweetheart, you made a great decision. But as soon as you moved back here, you became a brat, who makes a big mess of the house!"

"Ugh, mom, I don't want to deal with this right now," Tsuna said back. He pouted, and stormed up the stairs. " Bye mom!" Tsuna shouted at his tired mom. His mother sighed, what was she going to do with that child?

Tsuna walked into his bedroom and continued to channel surf. He finally got tired and ended up staying on the news channel. For about a week the news have been talking about Tsuna, but today they talked about something else. Tsuna eye widened.

" Hibari Kyoya's manager, Dino Chivarone, has recently quit."

Tsuna was pretty surprised. He always competed with Hibari. Hibari always first place while Tsuna was second place on the song charts for Japan. Tsuna shrugged, why would his manager quit on him? Another news-reporter sat next to Dino.

" So Dino why did you quit?" Dino sighed and responded,

" I couldn't stand the fight obsessed carnivore! I couldn't take it anymore!" Tsuna rolled his eyes. How much damage could the 16 year old teenager do?

The view changed, back to the news-reporter. " Anyway, Hibari Kyoya needs a new manager. Please call the number below, if you're interested in helping this singer."

So, Hibari Kyoya's hiring a manager? Tsuna shrugged and wrote down the number. Why not? Tsuna was tired of hearing his mother complain about him never helping her out. Besides, being a manager was extremely time consuming. He wouldn't need to spend his days studying or channel surfing.

At dinnertime, Tsuna talked to his mother about his plan.

" So, mom what do you think? We can get more money." Nana smiled, and pinched Tsuna's cheeks.

" Thanks for thinking about your father and me, but are you sure?" Tsuna nodded,

" I'm getting bored with just channel surfing."

" Alright sweetie, whatever you say. Good luck."

Tsuna, the next day woke up early to go to Hibari's record company. It wouldn't be hard to get the job, with Tunafish as Hibari's manager, he would get even more publicity than he ever got. Beside, who wouldn't want to work with a cute kid like Tsuna? Tsuna after talking at the front desk, went towards the elevator.

" You stupid carnivore! Would you stop that?" The elevator door swung open, Tsuna finally understood why Dino was so scared of Hibari. There Hibari was, beating his ex-manager to a bloody pulp. Tsuna, really didn't know what to do. Tsuna walked towards the elevator planning to call security guards to help Dino, but was stopped.

" Tunafish! Pl-please don't worry about me!" Dino, pushed Hibari away from him and ran towards Tsuna. Tsuna was surprised after the beating he got by Hibari that he could still move, let alone, run.

Tsuna's stomach churned. Tsuna suddenly wished he was back at home, channel surfing.

* * *

><p>So this is what I got so far. I'm about to work on chapter 2. What do you think so far?<p> 


	2. Meeting Hibari Kyoya

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Reborn, but if I did Reborn would dress up as a leprechaun. Random, yes I know.

**Title**: Song For You

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14 year old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all

**Warnings**: OOCTsuna, AU

**A/N**: Listen to " Pop Princess" by Click Five ( lol). I listened to it the whole time I was writing this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 2: Meeting Hibari Kyoya<strong>

The blond haired Italian, 22 year old man, sat on the sofa of Hibari's dressing room, holding an ice pack against the large bump on his head. Even if he had been severely beaten by Hibari, he still wore his usually silly smile. Tsuna sat on the opposite side of Dino and Hibari, who sat on the same sofa. The two had a huge space in between, but Tsuna was far too scared to sit next to Hibari, the sixteen who nearly killed his manager.

" So Tsunayoshi-kun, I have a list of things Hibari needs," Dino says, as he picks up a ten paged list on the coffee table in between the two tables. Tsuna skims through the list as Dino says some of the most important rules on the list.

" Hibari doesn't like working with many people, Hibair MUST visit Namimori at least every two weeks, Hibari..."

_Maybe I made a bad decision_, Tsuna says looking through the long list. Tsuna was used to being pampered and spoiled, but could he really take care of someone besides himself? Hibari had more needs than Tsuna did!

" Dino-san, I don't think, I'll be able to handle this job," Tsuna says, as he makes his way towards the door. A firm and hard grip, holds his risk, preventing Tsuna from running away as he hoped. Tsuna turns to see Dino, with a desperate look on his face.

" Please...Please help me." Tsuna might have been a brat, but he wasn't exactly heartless. Dino's been working with the devil teenager Hibari, for about two years, dealing with all the torture Hibari's ever put him through. Tsuna couldn't lie, he felt sorry for Dino, and wanted to help, but he was just as scared of Hibari as Dino was. Two years though...of being beat up... The poor guy, he could have gotten a girlfriend in all the time he was taking care of Hibari...

Tsuna sighed in defeat. " Alright Dino..." Dino smiled triumphantly. He couldn't help but hug his savior, he held Tsuna tightly, squishing Tsuna's small body. Tsuna scowled, losing his breath under Dino's weight. Finally, seeing how annoyed Tsuna was, Dino loosened his grip, and Tsuna finally escaped the embrace.

Tsuna pouted, " You better come once in a while and help me."

" Of course! I'll be back very soon Tsunayoshi-kun." Dino said, grabbing two luggage. Dino left as quickly as Tsuna had met the the odd pair, leaving at an incredibly fast speed. He really didn't like Hibari... Anyway, that left Tsuna all alone with the sadistic carnivore. Hibari stared at Tsuna, for which seemed like days. A sweat rolled down Tsuna's face, it was like an animal staring at his new prey... It was extremely disturbing. Tsuna finally broke the awkward silence.

" We got off to a pretty bad start...Let me reintroduce myself," Tsuna said, trying to hide his obvious fear of Hibari. " I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, you're new manager."

" A small herbivore like you?" Hibari retorted. Tsuna shook his head, feeling shivers go down his spine. Oh, how he longed to be back with his mother, being pampered by maids!

" So, why are you wearing those clothes? They make you look like a girl." Hibari asked. He had no interest in mingling with the herbivore, but he was curious of how he would react. Tsuna scowled briefly, annoyed by the comment. Tsuna sighed, wearing a faked smile.

" I was forced to wear clothes like these when I was a singer. Being cute, even if I'm a boy, was my selling point. I was going to buy new clothes the other day, but I got busy, and these were the only clothes I had left."

The answer was decent. At least he didn't intentionally dress like a girl, he actually hated it very much. Hibari could tell by the anger and hatred in his eyes. If he hated being a singer so much, why didn't he quit far earlier? Hibari was always straight-forward and did as he pleased, so he didn't understand Tsuna's actions.

After Hibari's comment, the awkward silence once again filled the room. Tsuna once again sat across Hibari, even if there was plenty of space right next to Hibari. Hibari didn't comment about it, he didn't want to sit next to the useless herbivore either. Tsuna stared at his clock. Ten minutes had already passed. He was just wasting his time.

" Hibari-san, I'm going to leave now." Hibari stared at Tsuna, liked an abandoned puppy, even if he must likely didn't feel like one. It was just awkward, how Hibari stared at Tsuna, like he was some alien or something.

" Um, Hibari, how about we head to Namimori after rehearsals for your concerts?" Hibari blinked, but didn't respond.

" Er, this is my number...if you need any help with something just call, alright." Tsuna said. Hibari's eyes averted away from Tsuna, he stared at the floor, once again not responding to Tsuna. Tsuna sighed in frustration, and decided to leave without further saying anything. That was a complete waste of time! Not only is Hibari a sadistic bastard, when he's not bashing someone, he's a total statue! He doesn't make a single sound, I bet he doesn't even fucking breath! Tsuna said, mentally bashing Hibari. Tsuna tiredly arrived home and marched up the stairs, without bothering to respond to his mother when she asked if he wanted dinner. Nana sighed. She was used to how Tsuna was.

As soon as Tsuna went upstairs, he looked up Hibari's name online on google. Hibari actually had a blog. Tsuna skimmed through it. The only thing on the page was a short paragraph about himself and the words, " Go to Namimori or I'll bite you to death." Still, Hibari had thousands of followers, and 105 comments on the page. Tsuna skimmed through the comments noticing them talking about Mukuro and him singing together. Maybe, the two singers could sing together this concert. Dino did say Hibari didn't like working with too much people, but Tsuna was sure one person wouldn't hurt. Tsuna looked up Mukuro's name, until he found him on wikipedia. At the end of the page was his manager's number. Maybe the fans would finally have their dreams fulfilled.

Tsuna dialed the numbers on his blackberry, until a man with a deep voice picked up.

" Hello, I'm Hibari's new manager. May I please speak Lancia-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know, short chapter, nothing happened! Sorry guys, wrote this one at about twelve or one am. BUT, I needed a chapter for Tsuna to get acquainted with Hibari, and this is only the beginning of the story. Next chapter we're having Mukuro come. I'm going to give you a bunch of 6927 moments, and a few 1827 moments if tsundere Hibari works with me. Thanks for reading guys!


	3. First Meeting Ends In A Fight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn, but if I did Haru and Kyoko would be less annoying in the anime. (Love them in the manga, for some reason they annoy me in the anime if that makes any sense!)

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14 year old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all

**Warning**: OOCTsuna, AU

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: First Meeting Ends In A Fight<span>**

That morning, Tsuna left his house earlier, in a more cheerful mood. Today, his mother noted, he actually ate breakfast with her, and thanked her for the food. He even took out the trash today. Something...wasn't right. Usually mothers would be glad if their children helped them, but Nana, was actually beginning to worry. Children do not change over night. How did Tsuna go to a brat to a good son in one night? Maybe it was Tsuna's new job? Yeah he is probably he got accepted. Nana thought as she watched Tsuna walk out the door from the kitchen.

Tsuna walked out of the house, wearing more normal clothes. He was glad to be wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt for BOYS. After his talk with Lancia, he bought more normal clothes. Tonight, he plans on selling all his clothes online, if his mother lets him.

Tsuna like normal little boys, he was waiting near the boss stop that early morning. He was not waiting for the bus to school though, he was waiting for the car that was supposed to pick Hibari and him up so they go to rehearsal. Tsuna hoped that today would go smoothly. The convertible picked Tsuna up from the pavement. Schoolboys stared as the small 14 year old boy, who used to be known as Dame-Tsuna, drove away with the driver. Gosh, was he lucky.

Tsuna flipped through the radio stations, until he stopped on one that was playing decent music. On that station, Hibari's songs had been playing. Tsuna listened to the song, which was called Koko no Pride. The song though, unlike most artists, was not a love song, instead though, it was a song about fighting. _It really fits Hibari well_, Tsuna thought wearing a smile on his face.

The convertible stopped, in front of a Japanese styled house, which had a the ponds near by. It did not surprise Tsuna. Of course Hibari was rich! On the porch of the house, was Hibari sitting lazily in his kimino. Did he even realized they were supposed to LEAVE. Tsuna even called him earlier in the day to remind him about his rehearsal. What was he doing just sitting around? He was not even wearing his shoes yet.

" Kyoya!" Tsuna yelled in a firm voice. Sure, Tsuna was scared of Hibari at first ( and still a lot now) but he was going to have to was going to have to work with Hibari, whether he liked it or not. Hibari was also going to need to learn how to listen to Tsuna.

Kyoya looked up from his tea cup, to see Tsuna, actually wearing normal clothes. Hibari yawned and placed the tea cup on the porch.

" What is it herbivore?" Hibari asked, with his usual annoyed scowl plastered on his face. Tsuna glared back at Hibari, trying to hide his fear, and look tough.

" What do you mean by that? I called you two hours ago to get ready. Did you forget?"

Hibari smirked back at Tsuna. No he didn't forget, he was just trying to annoy Tsuna like he did with all his other managers.

" I do not remember you calling me."

" What was that?" Tsuna asked, walking closer to Hibari, until he stood right in front of him, blocking his view of the trees and birds. Tsuna glared at Hibari, his arms crossed on his chest. Hibari glared right back at Tsuna, glaring the scariest glare he could muster. Hibari finally rose his tonfa.

" You're blocking my view."

" Is that how 16 year old boy acts? I reminded you two hours ago, but you were still here sitting down and drinking tea."

Hibari stood up, trying to intimidate Tsuna. Hibari was now a few inches taller than Tsuna.

" I can do as I please."

" Get dressed. Right now," Tsuna ordered, not wanting to back down.

The driver watched in horror as Tsuna's and Hibari's argument unfolded right before him. Still, the 40 year old man, did not move an inch, he was far too scared to even think what Hibari would do if he tried to help Tsuna.

" Do you really think you can give me orders, herbivore?"

" Who you calling a herbivore, shortie?" Tsuna retorted. That hit a vein. Hibari's blood boiled as he raised his tonfa, almost hitting Tsuna, if he hadn't dodge quickly enough. Tsuna was only 5'1 while Hibari was 5'6. Even so, Tsuna classmate Yamamoto Takeshi, who was about two years younger than Hibari was 5'9. Hibari was a bit short comparing to other boys. Still, even adults feared Hibari. Tsuna though had no right to call him a shortie since he was a shrimp himself.

" You just got lucky," Hibari said as he stroked Tsuna with his metal tonfa. Tsuna flinched, closing his eyes shut. Sure he could verbally fight pretty well, but he was no strong fighter like Hibari was. When Tsuna opened his eyes though, he was not hit. Tsuna was pinned against the tree, Hibari's tonfa was stuck into the tree. He did not hit Tsuna, but instead missed once more. That was two misses in a row. Tsuna, before Hibari could regain his tonfa, grabbed it from the tree,

" Hibari were going right now!" Tsuna said, holding Hibari's tonfa in his hand. Tsuna, by some miracle, actually landed a hit on Hibari's head. Hibari himself was just as shocked as Tsuna was. Hibari touched the top of his head, and felt a stinging feeling. The tonfa had left a small bump.

" Get dressed. Now," Tsuna ordered.

Hibari growled at Tsuna, but he had been defeated. Hibari sighed. He did not listen to anyone, but Tsuna did just, by some miracle, beaten him. Without saying anymore words, Hibari walked inside his house, and after a few minutes, he came back outside wearing a shirt, jacket, and skinny jeans. Tsuna smirked, satisfied that he got the carnivore to listen for once in his life.

" Here," Tsuna said, giving Hibari back his tonfa. Hibari glared at Tsuna, but took the tonfa. Hibari and Tsuna both stepped in the convertible. Hibari sat in the back seat while Tsuna sat in the front next to the 40 year old driver. It was an understatement to say that the 40 year old driver was surprised to see that Hibari not only was beaten, and he actually listened to one of his managers. Well, today was a first for everything, huh?

They finally arrived at their destination. Tsuna thanked the driver, and Hibari just mumbled a thank you, that the driver could barely hear. The driver waved goodbye to Tsuna, hoping that by the time he picked up Tsuna and Hibari, Tsuna would not be bitten to death.

" Who the hell is that?" Hibari said, glaring through the glass door. Tsuna and Hibari finally reached the place where the rehearsal was going to be. Hibari glared at Mukuro Rokudo, the singer that was about to open the door for Hibari and Tsuna. Mukuro opened the door only to be hit by Hibari's metal tonfa. Hibari turned and glared a deadly glare towards Tsuna, that almost made Tsuna shiver. " Why the hell is Mukuro Rokudo here?"

Tsuna had a few things going through his head. Tsuna had about three reasons why Hibari would by so pissed off by Mukuro that he would actually hit him.

1. They were rivals

2. They were ex's.

3: Hibari hates crowds in general ( which was the most realistic guess Tsuna had)

Tsuna though, just watched blankly as the two singers fight began. Who the hell let those two carry around weapons anyway? Mukuro, literally got out a giant trident ( which seemed to appear out of no where) and began to fight Hibari.

" You're as bitchy as ever," Mukuro said, as he dodged Hibari's hit.

" Why the hell are you here?" Hibari asked, as he once again tried to hit Mukuro once again. The attempt though failed. Mukuro kicked Hibari in the stomach, sending him flying. Hibari hit the wall, literally making a small crack because of the great impact. Hibari glared at Mukuro, holding his hit stomach. Hibari staggered towards Mukuro, still holding his tonfa firmly.

" Kufufu, my manager said that Tsunayoshi-kun invited me." Hibari turned around and glanced at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled nervously. Hibari though looked away, he would kill him when he was done with the stupid pineapple.

" I'll bite you to death," Hibari said, now running towards Mukuro, ready to attack him once more. Even if Hibari was hurt, he was still incredibly fast. Tsuna could barely keep up with Mukuro and Hibari. Tsuna stood in the corner of the room still trying to process what was going on.

Hibari and Tsuna arrived where they were going to have a rehearsal. Tsuna planned for Mukuro and Hibari to sing together. Mukuro opened the door. Hibari tried to kill him. The two are fighting...right now. Finally realization hit Tsuna. He had to stop them before they killed one another! But, how was Tsuna supposed to stop them? They were far stronger than Tsuna, and if he dare step in the middle of them while they were fighting they would snap him in half.

Tsuna held his silver handbag. He didn't like it since it was girly, but he still did have a few stuff to carry, and it was big enough to carry everything he needed. Tsuna looked through his bag.

_No, a PSP won't work. No I can't use a mirror, if I hit them with this it'll break and they'll get really hurt. No, wait, why do I have lipstick in here? No...Ah! A brush, that will work._ Tsuna held the plastic brush, it was big enough, and it wouldn't break unless Mukuro hit it with his trident. Tsuna held his new weapon and ran towards Hibari.

" Stop this, this instant!" Tsuna shouted. Hibari, turned around, but wasn't fast enough. Tsuna actually landed a direct hit to Hibari's head with his brush. Realization finally hit Hibari. He just got hit in the head by a herbivore...with a brush. Yes, this was a little humiliating. Mukuro at first chuckled softly, which then broke into a laughing fit. Hibari glared at the herbivore that hit him in annoyance. This stupid herbivore was really beginning to get on Hibari's nerves...

" Hibari! That's no way to treat someone. Mukuro politely opened the door for us and you tried to kill him!" Tsuna scolded Hibari like a child. More laughing followed by Mukuro, after Tsuna's lecture. Hibari felt his blood boiling. He now wanted to kill Tsuna more than he wanted to kill Mukuro. Tsuna dodged his attacks twice in a row, and even landed a hit on Hibari, TWICE. Hibari was going to kill the stupid herbivore.

" Hibari are you listening?" Tsuna asked, still holding the brush that he hit Hibari with.

" I'm going to bite you to death," Hibari growled. Tsuna shrieked as his face was hit with Hibari's metal tonfa. Tsuna touched his nose, which was gushing out blood. Tsuna felt tears fill the corner of his eyes. That hurt more than Tsuna had expected it to. Hibari glared at Tsuna, smirking on the inside. At least Hibari made him cry. Mukuro walked towards Tsuna, petting his brown hair. Tsuna looked up to see Mukuro smirking at him.

" Are you alright, little one?" Mukuro asked.

Tsuna pouted, not liking the new nickname Mukuro gave to him. " I'm fine..."

" Kufu, let me go get Lancia to help you out."

Tsuna nodded and watched as Mukuro went back inside the room, where his manager Lancia had been waiting. Tsuna waited patiently for Mukuro. Tsuna pouted as the blood rolling down his chin, dripped all over his new shirt. Gosh, was this stain going to come off?

You're going to learn some respect, shortie. Tsuna thought, glaring at Hibari, who he shot three times mentally.

This rehearsal was NOT going smoothly, whatsoever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Woot! I had so much fun writing this chapter, which obviously didn't have any 1827 moments unfortunately! I did say I was going to have 1827 moments, but my hand once again didn't work with me. Anyway, you got a tiny moment of some 6927, not as much as planned though. I wasn't planning on having such a long fight, that ended in such a crack way, but it did. Ah well, I had fun writing this chapter. Next chapter we'll have Hibari and Tsuna killing each other. Er, well, you'll see. Look forward to the...what fourth chapter already?


	4. This is War Shortie!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Reborn, but if I did...1827 would be cannon! ( Oh and someone would give Enma a comb. His hair's been so messy lately)

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14 year old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all, 6927

**Warnings**: OOC Tsuna, AU

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: This is War Shortie!<span>**

Lancia almost had a heart attack when he saw what had happened. Hibari nearly broke Tsuna's nose, which was still bleeding a great amount of blood. Hibari had a black eye and a few other bruises, while Mukuro, had not been harmed whatsoever. Really, Mukuro was truly scary, for a teenage boy. Tsuna and Hibari both sat in the infirmary of Hibari's recording studio. It was a spacious room, which had two beds only and a window. It was a nice white room, the sun hit both Tsuna and Hibari. The two did not dare steal glances at each other. The two were equally angry at one another. Tsuna was angry for Hibari beating up Mukuro and himself, and causing more trouble than needed while Hibari was angry that he had been beaten twice by the same goddamn herbivore.

Tsuna wore a bandage on his nose. He was right now looking at his face from the small hand mirror he had. His mother is going to kill him for getting into a fight. Tsuna could make up an excuse like he tripped but his mother was not going to buy that anymore. Maybe when he used to be known as Dame-Tsuna, but Tsuna could now even run in high heels if he wanted to.

Tsuna turned around to see Hibari. His shirt was off, since the nurses in the infirmary had to bandage him up. Tsuna was not affected by it though, they were both boys after all.

Tsuna broke the silence between the two. " I hope you know what you did wrong," Tsuna lectured Hibari. Hibari turned around, with a more calmer look on his face. He was probably just worn out because of how hurt he got in the end.

" Don't lecture me, herbivore."

" And you don't talk back to me, shortie," Tsuna retorted back.

" You better shut up herbivore, or I'll bite you to death," Hibari said, raising his metal tonfa.

" Your threats don't affect me, especially in the state your in Kyoya."

" I told you not to call me by my first name, herbivore."

" Then what do you want me to call you? Hibari-sama, okay with you?" Tsuna mocked. Hibari glared at Tsuna, but he just wasn't affected. Dino and all the other people Hibari met, always obediently listened, but Tsuna was always willing to fight back. Always had some sarcastic remark to throw right back at Hibari. He wasn't even scared when Hibari threatened to bite him to death, he would actually even try to fight him. Was he just too stupid, or his pride wouldn't allow him to back down. Thinking about Tsuna's actions, Hibari had actually thought he reminded him a little bit of himself. That's most likely why the two didn't get along at all because the two both didn't back down.

" Just call me Hibari."

" Only if you call me Tsuna," Tsuna said back.

" I don't need to," Hibari grumbled.

" Then I can call you shortie or Kyoya. After all _I don't need to_ call you Hibari, right?" Now Tsuna wasn't using Hibari's logic on Hibari himself.

" You know, I really want to strangle you," Hibari said. If Tsuna bothered Hibari one more time, Hibari swore he would make his dream a reality.

" Same to you," Tsuna said, wearing a scowl on his face. Tsuna turned around, refusing to talk to Hibari anymore. Tsuna badly wanted to quit his job. Hibari and Tsuna got along absolutely horribly. If Hibari didn't improve his attitude Tsuna was going to quick this stupid job.

Someone lightly rapped the door. Mukuro came inside the door, a smirk plastered on his face as always. He stared at the two in amusement. Hibari and Tsuna, even if they were now working together, just refused to even look in each other direction.

" Kufufu, Lancia-san asked me if you two still want to carry on with the rehearsal."

" Yes/No!" The two shouted in unison. Hibari said no, while Tsuna said yes. The two glared at each other, then respond at the same time once again. " Yes/no!"

The two glared at each other. " Yes," Tsuna said stubbornly like a child.

" No," Hibari said equally as stubborn as Tsuna.

" I'm the manager, I call the shots, shortie."

" What was that, herbivore?"

Mukuro watched in amusement as the two teenagers began bickering and arguing like children. It was funny to watch them, they also kind of reminded Mukuro of a married couple ( on the verge of divorce!). The two kept arguing, until Mukuro finally got bored of watching the two fight. Mukuro grabbed both of their wrists, and dragged them out to the room. Tsuna and Hibari both struggled to escape from Mukuro's grip, but failed epically. The two arrived at the rehearsal room. Chrome, the other main singer of SixDeaths sat on the stage, swinging her feet in the air. Tsuna always wondered if Mukuro and her were related, or if they weren't and just going out. MM, the clarinetist of the band, leaned against the wall, wearing expensive clothes which were shipped from Paris, where she originated from. It was odd for a rock band to have a clarinetist, but SixDeaths could pull it off perfectly. The drummer of the band, Ken Joshima, was at the snack table, and like a vacuum, was eating everything in sight. Chikusa, as always, stood near Ken. There have been rumors that Ken and Chikusa are going out, but they are also rumors that Ken is going out with Chrome. Some of the worse rumors are that all the members in SixDeaths are just in a big five some.

" I'm not working with this much people," Hibari said, his arms crossed against his chest.

" Ahem, yes he is."

Tsuna and Hibari both glared at each other. The band members of SixDeaths, backed away from the two teenagers, feeling a murderous aura around the two. They might've looked pretty cute, but for some reason they were scaring the shit out of the whole group there.

" No way."

" Hibari what are you a three year old? Can't you be a mature adult and at least try to work with them shortie?"

" Would you stop calling me that, herbivore?" Hibari said, feeling his blood boil inside him. Oh, how much he wanted to strangle the small herbivore who insisted on messing with him.

" Then you stop calling me a herbivore!"

The SixDeath members and Lancia watched as their miniature break up unfolded.

" I only call you a herbivore because that's what you are."

" Well I'm the herbivore who beat you twice in one day."

Hibari couldn't take anymore of Tsuna's taunting. Hibari ran straight towards Tsuna, with his metal tonfa, ready to kill his new manager. No other human being has made Hibari that angry in his life. Hibari was going to kill the herbivore for even daring to mock him. Damn it! Dame Tsuna had become quick at moving after all the times he was chased by bullies when he was younger. Not only that, he also had to run away from all his loving fans. Hibari hit the wall with his tonfa, leaving a big crack in the white wall. Hibari growled, not wanting to back down.

Lancia watched in horror as the two tried to kill each other. The poor manager was too scared to even move!

Tsuna couldn't keep running in circles around the room, the room would be destroyed if he did. Tsuna ran out the door, only to be chased right after by Hibari. The SixDeath members watched in horror, until Mukuro began laughing. The others laughed nervously trying to brighten the mood in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Wow...this chapter ended up pretty strangely, you know? I was planning to make this chapter really funny for you guys, and have my 6927 moments. So much for that now Hibari and Tsuna are trying to kill each other! Well those two really have to improve their relationship right now. I swear after the small Hibari and Tsuna bitch fit you'll get some humor and the 6927/ 1827 moments I promised. I wanted to have more Chrome ( yes I'm a Chrome-lover)! DAMN YOU HANDS! WHY DON'T YOU WORK WITH ME?


	5. A Little Bit of Understanding

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn but if I did...Reborn would shoot me with a magical bullet that gave me more ideas on what to put on the disclaimer.

**Rating:** T

**Summary**: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14 year old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all

**Warnings**: AU, OOC Tsuna

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: A Little Bit of Understanding<strong>

Tsunayoshi Sawada, once known as Tunafish, when he was singer, was literally running for his life. Yes Tsuna made a stupid move when he pissed off Hibari Kyoya, the 16 year old carnivore, but his pride was not going to let him back down. This feeling though, was not unfamiliar. Tsuna still remember his earlier years when he was chased by bullies who wanted to steal his lunch money or beat him up because he accidentally stepped on their shoes. Tsuna ran through the hallways, accidentally making another unlucky celebrity spill her coffee all over herself. She screamed when the brown liquid fell all over her, cursing at Tsuna in Japanese. Hibari followed right after Tsuna, his speed matching his.

" Would you stay still herbivore?" Hibari shouted across the hall.

( A/N: I'm listening Akuma Galops from Disgaea 3, this might seems like a serious scene, but the music oddly fits)

" Would you stop trying to kill me, shortie?" Tsuna shouted back, running even faster. Tsuna cursed his luck, at the end of the hallway was long staircases. Tsuna turned around to see the devil himself, getting more and closer. Tsuna gulped as he ran up the stairs. _I am soo quitting!_ Tsuna thought as he tried to outrun Hibari._ Why the fuck did I wear these goddamn high heels today? Geez why don't I have any fucking normal shoes?_ Tsuna thought, feeling his feet ache. Tsuna could hear a crack under his foot. The heel on his shoe suddenly broke, and Tsuna went tumbling down.

" SHIT!" he screamed as he fell down the stairs. Hibari just stared at him, not knowing what to do. Should he let him fall or catch him? Hibari stood at the end of the stairs, still thinking of what to do.

" Move it you stupid shortie!" Tsuna shouted as he rolled down the stairs. Hibari blinked twice finally realizing what was about to happen. Tsuna tumbled onto Hibari so fast that Hibari did not even know what had happened. The two both fell, banging their heads against the floor. Tsuna had expected the fall to hurt far more than it did, but for some reason, it didn't. Tsuna looked down to see Hibari glaring at him. Tsuna looked down to see that he was sitting on Hibari's stomach. Tsuna's face turned dark red, he tried to move, but his ankle stung in pain. Ugh, sprained my stupid ankle, Tsuna thought, staring at his now red ankle.

" Get. Off. Of. Me," Hibari moaned from under Tsuna.

" Would you wait you stupid shortie," Tsuna said, hitting Hibari's head gently with his now broken high heels. Hibari glared at Tsuna, annoyed that he hit him on the head.

" What happened?" Hibari said with a tired sigh.

" What else retard! I fell right off the stairs, of course I got hurt! I sprained my ankle."

" Then crawl off of me. Do whatever, just get off of me you stupid herbivore."

Tsuna pouted, and once again gently hit Hibari in the head with his shoes. Hibari growled at Tsuna, finally getting fed up, he pushed Tsuna off of him. Of course Tsuna landed right on top of his sprained ankle. Tsuna yelped in pain. Hibari stared at Tsuna. Tsuna, to Hibari, looked far better defenseless and weak. When Tsuna tried to act tough, he just was annoying.

" You make a better herbivore," Hibari muttered, slowly getting up.

" What does that mean?" Tsuna asked looking up at Hibari.

" You're always acting like a carnivore. It's stupid."

" I'm tired of being a herbivore, as you say."

Hibari was now listening. " What does that mean?"

" For most of my life, until somewhere when I was 13. I was a loser, and made fun of and beat up by everyone. I only became a stupid singer so no would make fun of me anymore. Still, I met a bunch of jerks. My manager Reborn was cool, but my record company wanted me to do nude shots. That's when I started to be like this, I guess. I wanted to be stronger, so no would belittle me again. I don't care if you think it's stupid."

Hibari stared at Tsuna. Being genuine was far better than being a bitch in Hibari's opinion, but Tsuna was probably never going to change.

" Can you get up?" Hibari asked.

" No."

Hibari smirked, and began to walk away from Tsuna. " HEY! At least tell Lancia where I am you stupid shortie!" Hibari almost felt like laughing. Hibari walked towards Tsuna, and literally picked him up. Tsuna yelled and kicked as Hibari carried him over his shoulder.

" Let go of me you stupid carnivore!"

" I thought you were the one who wanted me to help you get up."

" You're carrying me like a sack of rice you idiot!"

" What do you want me to carry you like a princess?"

" NO!" Tsuna said, still kicking his feet around in the air.

" You know you're far better when you're defenseless like this."

" You stupid sadist!"

By the time the two came back to where the SixDeath band members were supposed to be, the band had already left. Rehearsal was supposed to have ended around this time. They didn't get to do anything besides argue. Tsuna sighed tiredly, still being carried by Hibari.

" Hibari will you please put me down somewhere?" Tsuna asked tiredly.

Hibari looked around the room, there were no chairs here. Hibari walked out of the room, until they finally arrived in his dressing room, where Tsuna first met Hibari. Hibari got his keys out and opened the door. He put Tsuna on the couch. Tsuna sighed in relief, thank Kami that the carnivore was not carrying him anymore.

" Thanks," Tsuna mumbled. Hibari sat on the opposite couch of Tsuna, his eyes drooping. Hibari did tend to take naps at odd times, at least, that is what the list of Hibari's needs said. Tsuna sighed tiredly. Now how was Tsuna supposed to go home? What did Hibari actually expect him to sleep here.

" HIBARI!" Tsuna shouted, but was only responded to a tired moan. Ugh. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, it's a very short chapter, but it has a lot of fanservice! Still, Hibari kind of acted liked Mukuro when he was carrying Tsuna. Got to make Hibari more in character, darn it! Much more to come guys! I had a lot of fun writing this, hope you guys enjoy it just as much. Thanks for reading, please do not forget to review. Oh and Mukuro will finally be a main in the next chapter. This story soo reminds me of a bunch of shoujo manga, with your stubborn main character like Mizaki from Kaichou wa Maid Sama, who refuses to back down and lose. By the way, one more comment, which I should've said when I first gave Hibari the nickname, I'm sorry! I'm such a Hibari fan, and I gave him such a mean nickname! Please don't bite me to death Hibari!


	6. Pineapples, Carnivores, and Girls

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn, but if I did...Reborn would shoot Justin Bieber! ( Sorry all of you Justin Bieber fans that just might be reading this fanfiction. Couldn't help it!)

**Rating:** T

**Summary: ** Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14 year old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all

**Warnings:** AU, OOC Tsuna

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Pineapples, Carnivores, and Girls<strong>

Tsuna that night when Hibari fell asleep on the sofa, Tsuna called the driver that had dropped the two off earlier in the day, leaving Hibari in his recording studio.

Even if Tsuna had been exhausted because of yesterday, Tsuna still woke up early that Monday morning, to go to work. Tsuna, unlike yesterday morning, was in a foul mood. Tsuna did not even thank his mother for the meal, or listen to her when she asked him to help wash the dishes. Tsuna's mother was a little upset that her son was having a hard time at work, but a bit glad that Tsuna was acting normally. Sure, it was nice having an obedient son, but she wouldn't be a good mother if she had one. Disciplining a difficult child is a harder task than disciplining a good child.

" Goodbye Tsuna!" his mother called to Tsuna from the kitchen, as he was about to leave the house. Nana, was responded by a tired mumble. Nana giggled, Tsuna had been working hard and not getting enough sleep. Tsuna cared so much about his looks, but he was wearing his jacket backwards and there were black rings at the bottom of his eyes. _My poor son_, Nana thought as she finished cleaning the dishes.

Tsuna was once again picked up by the man from yesterday, who Tsuna discovered was named Aaron. Tsuna flipped through the stations. Most of the Japanese stations were playing Hibari's songs as usual. Tsuna was surprised to see that his own music was still being played, even if he quit his job. Tsuna still though, had many loyal fans, even if he stopped singing.

_I'm so ready_! Tsuna thought eagerly as Aaron drove closer and closer towards Hibari's house. Tsuna, would make sure Hibari would not hurt him as badly as he did yesterday. Tsuna also, bought a pair of converses which were easier to run in than his high heels he had wore yesterday.

Aaron stopped his convertible in front of Hibari's Japanese styled house. Tsuna cautiously and slowly, walked out of the convertible. Hibari sat on the front porch like yesterday drinking tea, except today, he was dressed in his normal clothes instead of his kimono and was wearing his shoes. _Is he...actually listening to me?_ Tsuna thought in utter shock. Hibari looked up from his tea cup ( Déjà vu ) and smirked at Tsuna.

" Hey, herbivore."

" Shortie...you...listened to me?"

Hibari's smirk, turned into an annoyed scowl. Hibari's eye brows narrowed, he glared at Tsuna.

" No. I just wanted to see your stupid surprised look, herbivore."

Tsuna grinned in satisfaction. Even Tsuna could actually tame the stupid carnivore shortie.

" Well, fine you saw it. Let's just go already."

" Fine," Hibari said, following Tsuna back into the convertible. This was...not right. Hibari listened to Tsuna, without complaining or fighting back. Tsuna and Aaron, were equally surprised. Hibari...was obviously not acting right.

The car ride to Hibari's recording studio, was a quiet one. Tsuna didn't turn on the radio, but instead stole quick glances at Hibari. Last time he drove with Aaron and Tsuna, Hibari kept complaining about wanting to go to Namimori, and how he would bite Aaron and Tsuna to death. Today though, Hibari barely spoke a word. Tsuna knew something was wrong, and he was going to understand what was wrong, whether Hibari liked it or not. After driving in an awkward silence, the car finally stopped. It parked in front of the large building.

Tsuna thanked Aaron, and even _Hibari_ thanked Aaron. Tsuna had a bad urge to ask Hibari if he had been abducted by aliens, or if he was a clone or android, Tsuna though, fought the childish urge since Hibari would most likely bite him to death if he said anything as stupid as that.

After walking through the long hallways of Hibari's record studio,the two both climbed the stairs up to the third floor in silence. Tsuna stared at Hibari the whole time, as if his life depended on it. Tsuna, being as paranoid ( or plain stupid) as ever, felt Hibari was tricking him into some, fake comfort, and stab his back if Tsuna wasn't prepared for an attack.

" Is something wrong?" Hibari asked, far calmer than he was yesterday. Hell, he did not even include, Herbivore, at the end of his sentence.

" No, it's nothing shortie." Tsuna was going to prove if Hibari was really an alien or not. Hibari always yelled at Tsuna whenever he called him shortie. If Hibari did not at least get angry, Tsuna would be ready to attack the alien that abducted the singer he was working for.

" Don't call me that," Hibari said in a firm voice. The tone though, wasn't a yell, hell, he didn't even sound angry. It was a calm voice, like a parent  
>would tell his five year old son, because he didn't know any better. Tsuna had finally made a decision. He was going to attack the fucking alien.<p>

" What the hell did you do with Hibari?" Within an instant, Hibari's forehead, had once again, met Tsuna's plastic brush. Ouch. This was going to hurt like hell. Hibari stumbled from the impact, hitting the wall, and nearly falling off the stairs. Hibari growled in annoyance, holding his now aching forehead. Tsuna held his brush firmly, huffing loudly.

" You heard me alien! You murderer, what did you do to Hibari? Experimented on him? Cut him open, huh alien? Did you RAPE him?" Tsuna accused the apparent " alien" like the mentally unstable person he was.

Hibari pushed the hair off his eyes, and touched the new bump on his forehead, where the other one had been just a day ago. He growled in pain, as he touched the stinging bump. He glared at Tsuna, with eyes filled with hatred.

" First you call me a shortie...and now you're calling me a fucking alien? I REALLY need to bite you to death, you stupid herbivore."

Hibari held his metal tonfa, running towards Tsuna. Tsuna shrieked, but in a way he was relieved. At least Hibari was acting the same again.

" Ohio," Tsuna said, clinging on to Hibari shoulder. It was an odd sight, until SixDeaths and Lancia saw the state the two teenagers were in. They once again tried to kill one another, and couldn't walk if they didn't have something to support themselves. Hibari and Tsuna had been in a worse state than they were yesterday, but since they had absolutely none of the songs rehearsed, they both decided to go to rehearsal. Hibari was bleeding, but not nearly as much as Tsuna was though. I mean, it was a pretty unfair fight since Hibari had two metal tonfas while Tsuna had a small plastic brush, which seemed to be broken in half. Lancia, and the other members of SixDeaths, remembered not to piss off the teenagers again.

The only one who wasn't scared of the two teenagers, was Mukuro, who walked towards Tsuna.

" Kufufu, I'm going to have fun working with you Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro said. He grabbed Tsuna right hand ( the only one that was not covered in blood or bruises) and kissed it. Tsuna literally shivered. Since his brush, was now broken, he really didn't have a weapon to hit the pineapple with. Besides, Lancia would probably be angry if Tsuna hurt Mukuro, the main singer of SixDeaths.

Hibari for some, reason, could feel his anger level rise. He didn't now why really, it wasn't like he liked Tsuna or anything... He remembered this feeling though with Dino. He didn't let anyone else hurt Dino since: If anyone hurt Dino more than Hibari did, if Hibari hurt Dino anymore he would die and he wouldn't be able to beat him up the next day. Basically what Hibari was feeling was: No one touched his managers since they were his property. He was the only one who could beat them up, or touch them in general.

Mukuro, if he wasn't as fast as he was, was about to be hit by Hibari metal tonfa. " Don't touch my property," Hibari retorted. Tsuna ears twitched hearing himself being referred as property. Tsuna walked further away from the teenagers. His hands were on his hips, wearing his usual scowl.

" Don't you dare call me your property. If you even dare, you're dead," Tsuna said.

" Oh, what was that herbivore?"

" Oh, you heard me shortie."

_Do these two enjoy hurting each other? _Lancia thought tiredly, rubbing his temples in frustration. Lancia didn't usually like to yell, often, but Tsuna and Hibari crossed the last line. It's only been the second day of working with the two, but Lancia was already getting annoyed by the two and their constant fighting.

" BOTH OF YOU!" Lancia yelled suddenly, in his loud, deep, and intimidating voice. Tsuna and Hibari, both stop arguing and stared at Lancia, who looked in a way like a criminal rather than a businessman. " You two have been arguing nonstop." He paused for a moment, and then looked at Tsuna. " You're supposed to be his manager right? Start acting like an adult and help me instead of causing more trouble."

It was a long time since anyone's ever spoke to Tsuna like that. Not even his mother was allowed to lecture Tsuna. The only person that only did that was, his old manager Reborn. Tsuna, was a bit scared, since he hadn't been used to it.

Tsuna walked towards Lancia, and bowed his head. " You're right. I'll stop causing trouble," Tsuna said. It's as if he changed personalities in a matter of seconds. Just a while ago had Tsuna been a total brat, but here he was now, wearing the cutest smile he could muster, and being an obedient child.

Hibari glared at Lancia. If Hibari got Tsuna to be that obedient, his life might have been far easier.

" So Lancia-san what should we start with first?" Tsuna asked.

Lancia nodded. He brought out his brown clipboard, which was neatly organized. He flipped through it until he reached the third page, which had the list of songs being played at the concerts.

" Well, I want the opening act to be Sakura Addiction. It's going to be a duet with only Mukuro and Hibari."

" No," Mukuro and Hibari answered in unison. Just when Lancia thought his problems were over, Mukuro and Hibari and now not cooperating.

Tsuna though, who was actually willing to cooperate came to Lancia's aid. " Fine, then will have have Chrome and Hibari sing Setsuna no Kioku," Tsuna said. Hibari had no real problem with Chrome, she surely wasn't as bad as Mukuro, and she seemed quiet and kind. Still, Mukuro had something to complain about.

" Chrome and me always sing that," Mukuro said.

" Fine, then they'll sing Namida no Odo," Tsuna responded.

" But Chrome and I-" Mukuro said, only to be interrupted by Tsuna.

" That's an ORDER. Alright? It's either Setsuna no Kioku, which I personally prefer the two to sing more, or Namida no Odo, which I rather have you and her sing."

" Kufufu, Sawada, you're ruining our routine. Chrome and I always sing together. Besides she's far to shy to sing with anyone else besides me."

" Mukuro-sama, I want to sing with Tsuna-kun," Chrome said, as the door creaked. She bashfully came in, wearing casual clothes. She got Tsuna  
>off guard, if Chrome wasn't covering herself up with long sleeved clothes at every concert Tsuna's been at for SixDeaths, she was wearing Gothic lolita. He wasn't used to seeing Chrome looking so cute like a normal teenage girl. She wore a black slouchy shirt that revealed some of her left shoulder. It was a Glamour Kills shirt, which had a pink pig with white angel wings. She wore denim shorts and dark blue wedges. In her hair, were small pink hair clips that were shaped like hearts. Tsuna blushed slightly. It's been a long while since he's seen a girl as cute as Chrome.<p>

Unfortunately, Tsuna realized how much he dressed like a girl. He looked down to see his outfit. It was pretty much Chrome's except his shirt was pink and said 'love' in silver letters, and his shoes were converse. Yes, he did buy boy clothes, but most of the clothes he bought were in the wash at the moment.

" You want to sing with me?" Tsuna asked, trying badly not to smile. Still no matter what he did, the corners of his lips kept rising in excitement. He wouldn't mind singing with Chrome, one bit.

" Yeah, I think I would be more comfortable singing with a girl."

Tsuna was shot through the heart...yet...he was extremely used to people mistaking him as a girl. Tsuna had remembered when he was still Dame-Tsuna and when Kyoko Sasagawa broke his heart. Something about Tsuna looking cuter than Kyoko or something like that. Kyoko wasn't the only one who mistook Tsuna as a girl, even some of his fans on his blog debated Tsuna's real gender.

_Well excuse me Kyoko, for looking cuter than you could ever be. Now my mom and me are living in a three story mansion, bitch!_ Tsuna had told himself, a year ago when he had been thinking of Kyoko.

As long as Tsuna thought about that, he would be okay, and would suck up being called a girl.

" Chrome-chan, first of all...I'm a boy. Second of all, um, I recently quit, so I don't sing anymore."

Chrome nodded her head, " I know you're a boy."

" Then why did you call me a girl?"

Chrome paused, and didn't answer for while, still thinking about how to answer possibly. Finally Chrome figured out how to answer. " I'm sorry, I thought you were gay."

Twitch. Tsuna sighed, trying to release all the frustration he had at the moment. " I'm going out for a little. Chrome, Hibari, please start singing. Ken, Chikusa, MM start playing. Mukuro. Stay in place like a good boy okay?" Tsuna said as he walked out the room. He didn't want to be in there for a while, besides his stomach was growling loudly. Tsuna walked down the hallway and to the vending machine, where he planned to go get a small snack. Tsuna scowled, looking at the crumbled dollar in his pocket. After a few attempts of straightening the goddamn dollar bill, Tsuna put it in the vending machine, only for it to be spit back at him. Tsuna was far too angry to deal with this stupid vending machine. It was going to give him a bag of cookies whether it liked it or not. Tsuna kicked the vending machine, quickly shrieking afterward now feeling the stinging pain in his foot.

" Stupid ass Chrome, stupid Hibari for breaking my nose for the second time, stupid ass gay fag Mukuro...Stupid record company...Tsuna ass Reborn for not fighting back with my idiotic record company..." Tsuna's bottled up frustration was coming all out at that moment. He took his wrath out on the vending machine, " Stupid fucking vending machine who won't give me fucking cookies!" Tsuna shouted, kicking the thing as hard as he could. Tsuna had been lucky today, he hit it hard enough that the cookie actually fell off the rack it was on. Tsuna got the cookie bag and ate it triumphantly. That didn't last very long though.

" SHIT!" he could hear Ken shout all the way where he was from. Tsuna startled by the sudden scream, dropped the cookie bag on the floor. Tsuna blinked twice, trying to compute what just happened. Tsuna blinked finally realizing what was going on. Tsuna screamed the same thing, " SHIT!"

" Fucking..fuckers...are all going to fucking hell..." Tsuna mumbled, cursing out of frustration. Mukuro and Hibari had got into a fight since Chrome tripped and fell and landed on Hibari. Apparently Hibari was going to hurt or rape Chrome ( something only Mukuro would do) and hit Hibari. Hibari and him got into a fight, earth opened up, shooting out lava( God only knows what Mukuro can do) because of an apparent illusion, at least that was what Mukuro said, ( total bullshit) and they blew up the whole fucking room. Apparently the explosion was so bad it reached the hallways. That's how the teenage singers and SixDeaths's manager ended up in the infirmary, Chrome apologizing over and over until it got annoying, Hibari and Mukuro STILL fighting, and Tsuna literally crying.

" Someone shoot me!" Tsuna cried.

Chrome, in the infirmary bed, looked sadly at Tsuna.

" Tsuna-san, are you okay?" she asked.

Tsuna looked at Chrome with tears in the corners of his eyes, he sighed tiredly. " I'm sorry Chrome...but I can't handle this anymore. This is only mysecond day working with Hibari and I've already been hurt severely twice. Not only that...we can't get a single song sang without killing each other."

" Don't worry Tsunayoshi, we can do the rehearsal in the infirmary!" Chrome said, trying to reassure Tsuna.

" How?"

" Watch." Chrome, probably the only few there that could actually stand, stood in front of Tsuna's infirmary bed, and began to sing.

"_Hitomi wo tojite toikaketemita itsumademo kienai yume no IKISATSU,"_ Chrome sang the first line of Setsuna no Kioku in her high pitched and innocent voice. It was beautiful really, and perfect, it didn't miss a single beat. Hibari, from his infirmary bed stared at Tsuna, his eyes glowing with more hope. Hibari had to admit though, Tsuna was far cuter when he was crying...but for some reason Hibari didn't want Tsuna to cry anymore than he already did. Hibari figured it was because he was loud and annoying when he cried. At least, that's what Hibari convinced himself to believe.

"_Kagami ni utsuru maboroshi wa tada shizuka ni kanaderu MERODII,"_ Hibari sang the next part of the song, in his smooth and mature, voice. It was equally perfect, even if Hibari didn't even know the song that well. Hibari, luckily had a good memory.

Tsuna listened to the two sing in unison, the two voices fitting each other very well. It was a beautiful song, that at first sounded sad, but then became more hopeful. The song ended.

" Kufu, you did a wonderful job," Mukuro complimented Chrome, clapping afterward. Tsuna clapped, afterward the whole band ended up clapping (  
>well everyone except Ken and MM who were as stubborn as ever).<p>

" Mukuro, can we do a duet?" MM asked, which was more like a flirt than it was a question. Mukuro chuckled.

" Of course not. Tsunayoshi and me are doing a duet right now."

" But-" Lancia had his worries, but Mukuro was too stubborn to hear any of them out.

" The next act is ' Kufufu no Fu', right? Besides it's just rehearsal. Not a big deal."

Lancia sighed. Mukuro did have a point. " Go ahead."

Tsuna honestly didn't want to sing with Mukuro, but was forced to. Mukuro sang the first two lines first, _" Masaka boku ga kono te de kimi ni fureru nante ne kimi wa sono amasayue boku ni nottorareru," _his voice was as deep as Hibari, but Tsuna couldn't find the right words the describe it. The song was fun, and easy to sing. His voice was, Tsuna supposed, playful, and smooth. Tsuna sang the next part of the song, in his high pitched voice, that hadn't hit puberty quite yet.

" _Goran boku no ODDO AI obietaka wo mutsusuyo Aete ureshii desuyo nante betasugi desu," _Tsuna sang.

Tsuna after listening carefully to the words that they were playing, realized how disturbing the words sung were. The song was about...possessing someone's body, and torturing them, at least that's what Tsuna got. Still people loved this kind of shit.

The rehearsal, unlike yesterday and the beginning of the day, ran smoothly. If they kept this up, this concert Tsuna had planned, might become a reality!

The rehearsal ended at five o'clock. SixDeaths left first. Ken was complaining about food, MM was complaining about how she got blood all over her clothes, while Mukuro was being a kufufu pineapple ( I could find no better words to describe him).

Tsuna and Hibari waited in the infirmary for Aaron who was supposed to pick them up at 6:30.

" You did good Hibari-kun."

Hibari was shocked to hear the words. First, Tsuna for once had not called him shortie, and actually listened to Hibari and called him Hibari instead of Kyoya. Second of all Tsuna just complimented him. The bitchiest manager Hibari's ever had to deal with, who has drove him off the edge, within two days.

" What's up with the sudden personality change?" Hibari asked.

" If you keep abusing a puppy, soon he'll bite back. You can abuse a dog all you want, but once in a while if he doesn't feel love, he'll attack."

_Doesn't feel loved? _Hibari thought, repeating Tsuna's words. He didn't understand them much, but they sounded kind.

" Now I'm being referred as a dog?"

Tsuna chuckled, " Yes, maybe, SHORTIE."

" I thought you just said dogs will bite back if they don't feel loved."

" Yes, but I just complimented you. Tell you what, I'll give you a monthly compliment."

" Monthly? Isn't that a long period of time?"

" What are you stupid? I'm not here to spoil you." Tsuna stared at his clock. It was already 6:00. Tsuna sighed, slowly getting up from his infirmary bed. Hibari was amazed he could still move after that explosion. Hibari watched as Tsuna, walked out of the room. His caramel colored hair moved slightly as he walked. Hibari had never seen this before... Why did his bitchy manager look so cute today?

For some reason...Hibari wanted the next month to happen already...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Okay guys, I know it took me a while to upload, but...I REALLY wanted to make sure this was perfect. Okay, I don't have a beta profile ( I really should get around to it) so people can't edit my work. I was embarrassed to have my stupid sister, IzzyPuff pointing out ALL my mistakes! I wanted to make sure this chapter was absolutely mistake-free. I'll be sure to go back and grammar check all my other chapters, bare with me and my bad grammar my dear readers! Dear lord is this freaking long! Okay, maybe not as long as other people's chapters, but still accomplishment! I WANT A COOKIE! Oh one more thing, before I like finally end this chapter, after chapter seven, the concert will finally come along, and I will move along to my next arc. Still debating which characters I'll introduced, but just wait, you'll see!


	7. Mukuro Versus Hibari and Tsuna

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Reborn, but if I did Hibari would be abducted by aliens!

**Rating**: T

**Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14 year old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all

**Warnings: **AU, OOC Tsuna

* * *

><p><strong> <span> Chapter 7: Mukuro Versus Tsuna and Hibari<span>  
><strong>

The four weeks they had to prepare for the concert had gone smoothly, well kind of. Sure there was the occasional explosions and fights, but the amount lessened. Chrome also began growing closer to Tsuna. Sure they unfortunately weren't dating, but friendship was enough for Tsuna. Tsuna also grew friendships with the other members of SixDeaths. Tsuna was closer to Chikusa than he was to Ken, but Tsuna and Ken weren't arguing as much as they did the third week of knowing one another. MM and Tsuna, were on the same level, and respected one another. Their bitchiness level, were evenly matched. Tsuna tried his best to avoid Mukuro, who developed a "crush" for Tsuna. Hibari and Tsuna...their relationship wasn't that bad. They didn't want to kill each another every second, but that didn't mean they didn't fight verbally. They still fought everyday, and some of the rare violent fights that happened during rehearsal, were probably Tsuna and Hibari fighting, or Mukuro and Hibari fighting.

Tsuna also developed a friendship with Aaron, the man who usually drove Hibari and him. Yes, there was that day when the poor convertible crashed due to Hibari and Tsuna trying to fight while he was driving, but for the most part, their car drives to the recording studio were pleasant. Instead of driving in silence, Aaron and Tsuna sometimes chatted. Aaron talked about other stars he drove, and he also talked about his five year old daughter. Tsuna was always interested in hearing his stories, unlike Hibari who usually fell asleep during the car drives.

Hibari...never really sorted out his feelings for Tsuna. He couldn't exactly name the feelings he had for Tsuna. Usually, he was annoyed by Tsuna, and competing with him, but sometimes Hibari did feel differently. Ken had accidentally pushed Tsuna down the stairs. Even if Tsuna tried hard not to cry, tears started to roll down his face. Hibari beat Ken to a bloody pulp, and literally broke his arm. For a week, Ken could not play the drums with his right arm, and had to use his left hand. It was strange, Hibari always hurt Tsuna, so Hibari couldn't understand why he was so angry when someone else made Tsuna cry. Hibari, from time to time, thought Tsuna was pretty cute. He didn't like Tsuna revealing so much of his body when he wore shorts, and shirts that revealed all his shoulders. He found him far cuter, when he was dressed up in more average clothes for boys. Hibari even sometimes found himself smiling, on the rare times when Tsuna was laughing or being happy. He made sure though, that Tsuna never saw Hibari's smile.

Tsuna that morning, was in a rush. Today was Monday, the last week to prepare for the concert. Tsuna already saw the place they were having there concert at. It was spacious and a bit dark. It was a large room, which didn't have chairs. It could fit thousands of people in the room. Today, Aaron was going to take Hibari and Tsuna there. Tsuna ran out of the house after kissing his mom goodbye ( which about two weeks ago, became a routine) Aaron, and his convertible which was still badly damaged waited for Tsuna. Tsuna hurriedly got into the car.

" Aaron, I don't care if you break a speed limit or something, go really fast! I can't believe I'm late! I'm so sorry," Tsuna said desperately. Aaron smiled,

" Yes, sir."

When Tsuna said the little bit about breaking a speed limit, he didn't mean LITERALLY. Aaron was going so fast, the houses and trees around the car, became a blur of colors. Tsuna shouted as the convertible raced through the streets of Namimori, ignoring all the other cars.

" AARON WE'RE GOING TO CRASH YOUR CONVERTIBLE AGAIN!" Tsuna screamed, begging Aaron to slow down before he killed the two. Aaron only chuckled, going even faster. Within literally five minutes, the convertible was parked in front of Hibari's house. Tsuna stared at his hair in his hand mirror. The wind messed it up, and it was now sideways. Tsuna tried desperately to tame the big clump of hair, which failed epically. Tsuna sighed, finally giving up.

" Hibari-san hurry! We're going to be late!" Tsuna yelled, not even bothering to get out of the car. Tsuna got no response. Tsuna moaned tiredly. Was Hibari once again disobeying him like he used to? Tsuna bought a new brush, just in case this was to happen again. He got out of the damaged convertible, and marched towards Hibari's traditional Japanese styled house. Hibari, wasn't sitting on the porch as usual. Instead his shoes were on the porch._ Does he even think he'll be able to slack off?_ Tsuna thought as he marched into the house. Tsuna has never been inside Hibari's house, since Hibari was always outside sitting on his porch. Tsuna was pretty curious on how his house looked like.

|Tsuna went inside the spacious house, which was just as beautiful as the outside. The living room had a large carpet, and beside the flat screen TV, was a painting of a bird. Towards the right, was the archway to the kitchen. Tsuna went inside the kitchen, following the music that came from the kitchen. In the kitchen, was a woman, who looked a lot like Hibari. She looked about 20 and Tsuna figure she was his older sister. She was singing along to " Kufufu no Fu" as she was cooking her stew. She was so into her music, she didn't even notice Tsuna, who stood at the archway, staring at the woman. When the song finally ended, she finally noticed Tsuna had been standing there.

" Oh my God, you must be Hibari's manager!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Tsuna smiled politely, " Yes. I'm Tsuna, his manager."

She giggled, " My, you look younger than Hibari! Are you having a hard time with Hibari-kun? He can be such a violent child."

" Yeah. Does he talk about me often?" Tsuna asked, curious on how the woman found out he was Hibari's manager, if Tsuna himself hasn't even told anyone besides Lancia and the SixDeaths members.

" Oh, yes almost all the time! At first, he was complaining about you, but he's been talking about you differently lately."

That surely piqued Tsuna's interest. " Oh really? What does he say?"

" Well once he said how embarrassed he was. You tripped over some of the cords on the floor, and fell on top of Hibari. He said that you almost kissed him accidentally! He said his heart was rac-"

" MOTHER!" Hibari yelled. Tsuna looked at the younger woman he was speaking to._ She's his mom? She looks at least in her early twenties! _Tsuna thought in disbelief.

Hibari scowled at his mother, who had been embarrassing him once again. That was a mother's job though, embarrassing their children was the funnest task a mother could do.

Tsuna smirked at Hibari, whose eyes were averted from him. " How cute. So you talk about me shortie?"

" Shut the fuck up before I bite both of you to death."

"Oh? Hibari cursing in front of your mother!" Hibari's mom scolded.

Hibari moaned, " God...let's go stupid herbivore," he mumbled, dragging Tsuna out of his house.

" By mommy!" Tsuna said, before Hibari pushed him out the door.

" By son-in-law!"

Hibari never figured out why his father would marry someone as bubbly and annoying as his mother was. Hibari's father, like him, was a respectable man, of not many words. He couldn't imagine how he fell in love with his mom. The two were exact opposites.

" Something up shortie? You've been staring at me for a while," Tsuna said.

Hibari shook his head, finally going back to reality. The two had already been on the road, being drove by Aaron. Hibari didn't even realize he had been staring at Tsuna for the past two minutes.

" Nothing your face is just particularly stupid today."

" Wonderful answer, shortie. Alright, I thought something was wrong."

Tsuna turned around, staring at the car's window. There was nothing interesting outside, except the kid who started shouting because the wind pushed his water bottle out of his hand. That made Tsuna chuckled, watching the fat kid chase after his water bottle. Besides that, there was nothing interesting going on today.

Aaron today, talked a little about Alice Quarter, a band that payed him to drive them to their concert. He was telling Tsuna horror story about them, and how terrible they were.

" How so?" Tsuna asked.

" Well first off, there's this guy, Takeshi right?"

" Yeah, what of it?"

" Gosh, he's insane! Besides the only thing he ever talks about is girls. Then there's Hayato, he's equally horrible. Rokudo is quiet, but he's pretty sadistic. Gosh, there all nutcases, I tell you! I tell you, it's the last time I'll ever drive that bands around!"

Tsuna shrugged, remembering to avoid Alice Quarter. Tsuna did hear about that band, but never really researched them since he wasn't interested in rock music. They have been a popular band, since practically forever. They've had countless albums made, each of them having a different girl on the cover. Tsuna knew the band was no good, since Reborn had warned him about them. They had asked Tsuna countless times to make an appearance at their concerts, but Reborn always denied their requests. Tsuna had asked multiple times why he would do that, but Reborn refused to tell him each time he asked. Tsuna, after getting bored of asking, just ignored Alice Quarter altogether.

" Alright guys, here's the place! This is where the concert will be at."

Tsuna thanked Aaron for driving them, and for the warning about Alice Quarter. Hibari mumbled a thank you, following Tsuna's heel. SixDeaths, had already been in the concert area, early as always. Everything was perfectly in place. They had their lights ready, and all the effects completed. Ken and Chikusa's, drums and guitar were in place. Tickets had already been sold, earlier this month. The outfits were all placed together, all they really needed to do was do rehearse their songs one last time, before this Saturday, when the concert was.

Two white chairs, were placed in the audience area, for Lancia and Tsuna to watch the rehearsal. Tsuna sat next to Lancia, who was holding his clip board.

" Lancia-san are you ready to start?"

" Hibari's ready right?"

" Yeah."

" Alright guys, let's start!" he shouted.

Chrome walked on the stage, wearing a simple white dress, with no design. She wore yellow, American eagle flats. Today, she was wearing a wig. Her hair reached her shoulders, instead of her usual short pineapple styled hair. Hibari today was wearing, as usual, a lot of layers. He wore a blue vest, over his collared shirt, and a black jacket on top of those two. His jeans were black as always, and he wore blue converse with black shoelaces. Really, Tsuna couldn't understand how Hibari could manage to wear that much layers in this weather.

The two sang, Setsuna no Kioku, their voices fitting each other very well. The rest of the concert played out perfectly. The whole concert has eleven songs in total. Most of the songs are not solos, except Hitoribocchi no Sadame, which Hibari will sing alone. After six songs were played, Lancia and Tsuna decided to take a break. The main singers, Chrome, Mukuro, and Hibari had been sweating quite a bit.

" Ugh, you're sweating like crazy!" Tsuna cringed, as he wiped Hibari's face with a towel.

" Come on, you're getting changed right now!" Tsuna said, dragging Hibari out the room. " That includes you Mukuro!"

Mukuro chuckled, following Hibari's demanding manager.

The three of them entered Hibari's dressing room. Hibari didn't like the fact that Mukuro tagged along with them, but if he dared say anything, his bitchy manager was going to scream at him. Tsuna, had the keys to Hibari's dressing room. He opened the door. " Mukuro, shortie's clothes are a tad small. Is that okay?" Tsuna asked.

" Kufu, yes that's fine." Hibari scowled at Tsuna. He really hated being called 'shortie', and even if Hibari has been working with Tsuna for a total of four weeks, he was never going to get used to that stupid nickname.

Mukuro looked through the rack of clothes, finding no clothes that really fit his style. Mukuro grabbed a few things that looked decent. He threw his shirt off, not even caring how much his clothes cost, and threw them on the floor. Tsuna picked them up right after. Tsuna averted his eyes, from the two older teenagers as they undressed. Mukuro smirked at Tsuna, seeing how much he was trying to avoid seeing them undress. Mukuro, now shirtless, wrapped his arms around Tsuna.

" What's wrong Tsuna? You're blushing," Mukuro purred.

" Get the fuck off of me," Tsuna hissed.

" I don't think I want to." Mukuro grabbed Tsuna's chin, lifting his head up so he was staring into Mukuro's eyes. Tsuna glared at Mukuro. Mukuro's lip pressed against Tsuna's. Tsuna struggled to escape Mukuro's grip, but Mukuro was far stronger than Tsuna. Mukuro's tongue touched Tsuna's bottom lip, but Tsuna refused to give him passageway. Tsuna kept squirming, refusing to give Mukuro what he wanted.

Hibari could feel his blood boil. Hibari though, couldn't figure out why though. It's not liked he cared about Tsuna. But why would he be so angry? Hibari closed his eyes, thinking back when he was Namimori's head prefect. In his mind, he searched for the answer. Finally, he had found it. Rule 27, pg, 32, Chapter 4, on the Namimori handbook:

27.) No PDA: Public Display of Affection

" Kamikorosu," Hibari said, as he ran towards Mukuro, nearly hitting him with his metal tonfa. Still, Mukuro had always been faster than Hibari, and avoided the attack.

" Too slow," Mukuro said, dodging the hit almost easily.

" Who's too slow?" BASH.

Mukuro touched his forehead, and stared at his hand, which was covered in red liquid. Mukuro, cautiously touched his head once more, He flinched, feeling the cut sting. He turned around to see his attacker, which he was about to punch, until he realized it was Tsunayoshi Sawada, the boy he just kissed. He looked around the room, there was glass shards around the floor. Finally, Mukuro put the puzzle pieces together.

Mukuro kissed Tsuna→Hibari attacked Mukuro→Tsuna jumped behind Mukuro→Tsuna hit Mukuro with a glass cup.

"Kufufu, Tsunayoshi you're quite quick."

" Why thank you. I'm going to kick your ass, now."

" With what?" Mukuro purred. Tsuna twitched. Tsuna turned his head slightly. Mukuro had already been behind him, holding his hands behind his back.

" You really think that little brush will be enough to attack me? I'm not as weak as Hibari."

" What was that?" Hibari said, holding his metal tonfas, ready to attack back.

" Kufu, two against one? How unfair. Anyhow, I think rehearsal is over. I will see you two on Saturday then."

With that, the kufufu pineapple, disappeared in an indigo mist. Tsuna couldn't think of any scientific reasoning behind the odd disappearance, so Tsuna just decided to ignore it. Tsuna sighed, the floor was covered in glass shards. Tsuna was going to have to clean it. Tsuna searched through the room for a broom but found nothing.

" Ugh, better go to the supplies closet," Tsuna mumbled as he left Hibari's dressing room. Hibari sighed tiredly. They still haven't even finished rehearsal. It didn't matter much though, Mukuro probably already ran off, and the other SixDeath members probably got tired of waiting for Hibari and Tsuna.

Hibari, had never been so surprised in his life. When Mukuro had first kissed Tsuna, he thought Tsuna would not fight back, and that Hibari would have to save him. That wasn't the case though. Tsuna kicked serious ass all by himself. Hibari did feel a little ignored, since he badly wanted to save Tsuna, but he wasn't going to lie. His respect level for Tsuna raised incredibly.

Maybe his new manager wasn't as bad as he thought he was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WOOT! Finally we're near the end of this arc! We're going to have an actual story/plot soon, instead of cracktastic gold! Hibari is soon to fall in love with Tsuna... To tell you the truth I don't know about the other way around. Tsuna will like Hibari...er...someday. Oh by the way, sorry about this chapter, it wasn't nearly as long as the last one, but I've had the idea of this chapter for a while. Anyway, I'm working on the new chapter, like, right NOW. Anyway I'm still debating who to introduce in the next arc. Do you want Alice Quarter or Shouchi and Byakuran? Please tell me in your epic **reviews**!

PS: animebaka14 you wanted his parents, well you got his his mom! I hoped you liked Hibari's mommy. I wanted to make her kind of sweet like Nana. Hibari's father, at least in my fanfic, is more like Hibari.


	8. Concerts and a Little Mix Of Love

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Reborn, but if I did…Ah hell with it, I can't think of anything.

**Title**: Song For You

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14-year-old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all

**Warnings**: OOCTsuna, AU

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 8: Concert and A Little Mix of Love<strong>

Everything had been prepared for the concert that night. The outfits, the tickets, VIP's. The only thing that hadn't been there was the main attraction: Hibari Kyoya. Hundreds or maybe even thousands girls lined up near the concert hall, waiting for the boy of their dreams to sing for them. And…he wasn't even there…

Tsuna had already called Hibari's house, five times since this morning, and he still hadn't picked up. Ever since the fight with Mukuro he hadn't came to rehearsal. Tsuna had thought it was just a phase and ignored it, thinking Hibari wasn't bold enough to not appear at the concert at all. Apparently he was though…

While Tsuna was stressing about Hibari's arrival, Hibari, believe it or not had his own problems. Ever since the night after fighting with Mukuro…he felt a weird feeling that he had never felt before towards Tsuna. He never seemed so angry, fighting was fun, but he never had the urge to kill or rip someone apart. Those were the exact feelings he had felt when he saw Mukuro kiss Tsuna. He had that same feeling when he saw someone beside himself hurt Tsuna. He tried multiple times to convince himself that it was nothing, but he couldn't do this anymore. It might've been embarrassing, but the only person he could eve think of talking to, was his mother.

Sure Hibari hated crowding and talking about " herbivore feelings", but like all children he loved his mom, which of course he actually never admitted to her. He didn't need to anyway, his mother knew.

Hibari walked down the stairs, in his kimono that he had slept in yesterday. His mother was at the end of the staircase, also in a kimono Her hands were on her hips, and in the first time in Hibari's life, his mother seemed to be angry with him.

" Hibari, what are you doing?" she shouted. " Tsu-kun has been calling all morning for you! Don't tell me you plan on not going to the concert!"

" What concert…" Hibari mumbled. He searched through his memories. The last time he had talked to the herbivore, he was ranting about…a concert with the faggot pineapple…Hibari tried hard to remember what day it was…He kept searching through his thoughts, until he finally realized what he had forgotten.

" What's today?" Hibari asked.

" Saturday, sweetie," his mother answered in a more honeyed tone.

"Shit," Hibari said to himself, already imaging the hell the stupid herbivore would put him through for being late.

Hibari didn't even realize his mother had a car, but apparently it had been hiding in their garage. His mother had offered to drive him there, since he didn't bother to call _.

His mother drove fast, not stopping, even if the lights turned red. This irked Hibari, since he was a prefect who enforced rules brutally, but he let it slide this time.

" Mother…can we talk?" Hibari asked. Hibari's mother turned her head slightly so she can see her son's face. She wore an excited grin,

" Alright, what do you want to talk about sweetie?" Hibari's mother asked, getting more and more excited by the second. Even as a child Hibari never asked his mother to talk for long periods. When they did though, Hibari never spoke many words and only said yes or no answers.

" It's about the stupid herbivore."

That piqued her interest. " You mean Tsu-kun? What about him?"

" I feel strange around him…"

" Oh? How so?"

" I feel angry when other people hurt him…and I get really angry when other people touch him. What does that mean?"

Hibari's mother giggled. Her son was growing so quickly.

" Sweetie. That's love."

Love:

A deep romantic or sexual attachment to (someone)

An intense feeling of deep affection.

At least that's what the dictionary had said. Hibari, in his mind, saw Tsuna. Tsuna could be annoying, and he always called him shortie, even if Tsuna was only 4'9. Still, he made Hibari happy on the rare occasions when he smiled. Tsuna yelled a lot and crowded with a lot of people, two things he hate. Hibari sure it wasn't a sexual attachment or physical. It wasn't romantic. Then what could his feelings possibly be?

_Stupid herbivore, look what you've done to me. I didn't even realize what today was… _

While Hibari was having shoujo manga heroine problems, Tsuna was throwing a total bitch fit. He wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially Mukuro.

" Kufufu, what are you going to do manager-san? Hibari's obviously not com—"

" Shut. The. Fuck. UP!" Tsuna had wanted to say that to Tsuna through out the weeks he's been working with him. Tsuna swore he was growing white hairs because of Mukuro and Hibari.

Tsuna literally ripped some of his hair. Surrounding the stage, were fans holding colorful posters each saying different things, like _You Can Bite Me To Death Hibari __or__ You can Posses My Body Mukuro. _Tsuna, in one last attempt, dialed Hibari's number into his blackberry, hoping he would pick up.

Almost immediately, the phone was answered.

" What is it herbivore?" Hibari asked casually, as if he wasn't late to his concert and he was still trusted by Tsuna, as if everything was actually going to be okay.

" WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Tsuna shouted into his phone as loud as he could.

Hibari had been braced for Tsuna called, and put his volume down all the way. Hibari couldn't believe he apparently " loved" this loud and annoying herbivore.

" I forgot about it."

" I CALLED YOU SIX TIMES YESTERDAY, AND FIVE TIMES TODAY TO REMIND YOU!" Tsuna yelled.

Even if Hibari's phone volume was to one, that was still pretty damn loud.

" I'll be there," Hibari said as he hung up his head. Tsuna was going to crucify him as soon as he saw him.

After breaking the speed limit, his mother had finally arrived. There was still a long line of girls, waiting to go inside the concert hall from outside. Hibari glared at the group. If half of his paycheck hadn't gone to Namimori he would have already quit this stupid job.

" Thank you mother," Hibari said, closing the door of her car gently.

His mom smiled at him, giving him a thumb up. " Do your best in love and singing!"

" I'll keep that in mind," Hibari responded, rolling his eyes.

Hibari waited for his mom to drive away. Now, here came the hard part. Getting into the concert without being attacked by crazy fangirls. Hibari looked around the building. Every corner had a girl lurking. Hibari smirked. There was nothing a Namimori prefect couldn't do.

" What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" Tsuna repeated, breaking down backstage. Chrome sat beside him comforting him while Ken, Chikusa, and MM were getting all the instruments ready.

" Don't worry Tsuna-kun, I'm sure he'll be here."

" NO WAY! Hibari hates me. Ugh he's probably doing this to annoy me, God damn it!"

Tsuna put his face in his hands, almost close to tears. Hibari wasn't going to let all his work go to waste. He didn't deal with perverts, bad smelling dogs, and Hibari himself for about four weeks for nothing! Even if it killed him he would get this over with. Even…without the help of Hibari…

" Chrome," Tsuna said standing tall. " Let's get this over with anyway."

" We're going to do this without Hibari?"

" I suppose," Tsuna said, " I'll fill in for him."

At that very moment, all the lights turned off in the room. A deep voice, of a teenage boy, maybe close to a man, began singing.

" Chrome, I'm waiting," the voice announced firmly. Tsuna recognized the voice almost instantly. It was Hibari's. Chrome walked on stage, holding her mike and began to sing along.

Tsuna watched from backstage, not believing his eyes. A purple light shinned on Hibari, while an indigo one on Chrome.

The rest of the concert had gone smoothly, and the audience reacted accordingly.

Near the end of the concert an outbreak happened. Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari, and the rest of the bands were bowing, until one girl in the audience shouted loudly:

" I LIKE HIBARI BETTER THAN MUKURO!"

Within seconds a riot had started. " GO TO HELL BITCH, MUKURO IS HOTTER THAN HIBARI!"

One after another girls shouted across the room, some beginning to fist fight. Tsuna watched in horror as the fight had begun.

He closed his eyes, trying to drift away to a different place. Reborn, was the perfect manager. He always knew how to solve a problem, and he had Tsuna's things prepared before he even asked. Tsuna couldn't be a manager nearly as good as Reborn… But couldn't he at least try?

"Hashiru no ga nigate demo seiseki ga IMAICHI demo

Aserazu nonbiri genki ga ichi pansa nandatte kantan ni KUREA Dekita rai ikedo GEEMU no yo ni wa ikanai no ga jinsei sa," Tsuna sang.

The audience suddenly quieted down as they saw their beloved Tunafish walk down the stage singing his first song, Tsuna Life. Tsuna had wrote that song when he was only fourteen and was still known through out Namimori as " Dame Tsuna".

It didn't matter who you liked better, Hibari or Mukuro, most people, pretty much 90% of people loved Tunafish.

Hibari started singing. And afterward Chrome, Mukuro, and soon enough the whole audience began singing.

That Sunday morning, Tsuna had slept in. Tsuna was proud to say, he had once again owned the news channel. All over the news was Tsuna's surprise performance. Tsuna sighed in relief. One concert done, who knows how much more to go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WOOT! First arc is DONE! I was happy to see how much reviews I got. I love you guys so much. I'm really sorry I haven't updated in so long. I can't believe I went to 18 reviews to freaking 32. I started spinning in circles and hugging people randomly. Thanks guys! So, i don't know which arc to do first I have three planned ( I'll be surprised if you put up with me that long)! I think I have an idea of what to do though. Anyway thanks guys, love all of you!


	9. Premiere

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Reborn but if I did...Someone would give Mukuro a fucking haircut. ( Chapter 338)

**Title**: Song For You

**Rating**: T

**Summary**: Tsunayoshi Sawada, the 14-year-old singing sensation has suddenly quit the music industry. Tsuna, after getting bored with channel surfing and school, becomes Hibari Kyoya, the fight obsessed carnivore/singer's manager. 1827, 27all like: TYL8027, TYL5927, 5927, 6927, R27, and D27 ( long ass list I know), slight 10051

**Warnings**: OOCTsuna, AU

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 9: Premiere <strong>

The wind blew Tsuna's gravity defying hair away from his face. Tsuna had never thought of going back to wearing the skimpy and girly clothes he used to, but here he was wearing those clothes exactly. Hibari had agreed to come along with Tsuna, after a long and violent argument. Today, Hibari's ex manager was going to a party for the new movie he was in. Tsuna had planned of skipping, but thought better of it. Still, there was far too much people he didn't get along with there.

Aaron and Tsuna didn't talk through out that long car drive. Tsuna had far too many things were on his mind. Hibari was beginning to worry about Tsuna. There wasn't a single day Tsuna was quiet like the way he was now. Hibari glanced in Tsuna's direction quietly, watching as he uncomfortably squirmed in his seat. He kept scratching his face, irritated by the harsh winds.

Hibari was still pondering on what " love" meant. How could he love Tsuna? He hardly knew him.

" Why are you staring?" Tsuna asked suddenly turning to Hibari's direction. Startled Hibari immediately looked away. Tsuna shrugged, figuring Hibari was just being weird, as usual. He turned away, looking directly at the road.

Hibari turned his head to his original position slightly embarrassed.

_Stupid-ass herbivore...don't fucking look at me that way... _Hibari thought in annoyance. He touched his warm cheeks. His cheeks were bright red.

_That stupid herbivore gave me a disease, _Hibari finally decided, replacing his love for Tsuna as a sickness.

Aaron parked his convertible near the pavement. Tsuna thanked him, being the first one to leave. Hibari followed after Tsuna, mumbling a thank you to Aaron.

" You kids be safe," Aaron warned as he drove away. _Young love, perhaps? _Aaron thought, trying to figure out why Hibari was acting so strange.

Hibari was ready to bite someone to death the moment he walked inside. The party was loud, and crowded with people. A group of girls literally attacked him the moment he walked inside the door all shouting questions at him at the same time.

Hibari was about to bring out his tonfas, but thought better of it, the moment he saw Tsuna giving him a dirty look and holding his damned plastic brush. Hibari pushed through the crowd of girls, to Tsuna's side.

" Don't worry, we won't be here long," Tsuna reassured Hibari. The two walked further, being drowned in the big crowd.

" I thought you liked crowds," Hibari responded.

" Not this one," Tsuna said coldly.

Tsuna was pondering through out the whole day whether to go to the stupid premiere or not. He relented though, since Dino had invited him. Not only were Alice Quarter here, Reborn his ex-manager, and to make things worse, "them". Tsuna noticed "them" almost instantly. In the corner of the room, was a younger adult, in about his twenties. He was a plain looking person, and the only thing that stood out about him was his dark red hair and big green eyes. Next to him, was a white haired man, a few inches taller than him. Tsuna's worse enemies he's ever faced: tabloids Shouchi Irie and Byakuran. Their favorite hobbies were ruining stars' reputation and being smart asses. They ALWAYS got their way. Byakuran looked in Tsuna's direction. He smiled at Tsuna. Tsuna smiled back, not showing his obvious dislike. _You're going down, bitch, _was under the two drama queen's smiles.

Tsuna grabbed Hibari's hand, walking further, getting even more lost in the crowd.

" What? Who was that guy?" Hibari asked.

Tsuna doesn't respond, still pushing him forward, never looking back.

" You're in a rush little one," a voice purred from behind him. Tsuna turned around at an incredibly fast speed. Hayato smirked at Tsuna, revealing his white teeth. His small fangs on the top row of his teeth, made him look a little like a dog. _A blood hungry dog, _Tsuna thought staring at Hayato in fear.

Koroshiya a is a band member of Alice Quarter. Apparently when he was fourteen he ran away with his five year old little brother Gokudera Hayato from their rich life style in Italy. The two are singing prodigies, and their most well known skills are using the piano. The two brothers went their separate ways and Koroshiya had decided to join the rock band Alice Quarter. He's now a smoking addict, and a real creep.

Next to him, was Aijin. He was raised by his mother and father, a simple man who owned a small sushi shop. When his mother gave birth to his younger brother, she died but the child survived. People said that's when he became so fucked up. He is the out going one of Alice Quarter, and usually is the only one who likes talking to their fans. Apparently, his guitar skills are shit, but fans love him for his personalty and good looks.

"Haha, picking on a little kid, Koro-kun?" Aijin laughs.

" Would you two shut up? You're embarrassing me,"Rida says in annoyance.

Rida is the main singer of Alice Quarter, an extremely talented young man who made the band. No one knows much about Rida, besides him being the cousin of Mukuro from SixDeaths. All we know is, he recruited Aijin and Koroshiay because they were both runaways.

Alice Quarter are over the top, and take the theme of Alice in Wonderland on drugs. Their act is of three murderers, who kill young Alice in Wonderland. Reborn always told Tsuna, these guys were no good. Reborn proved this was correct. The band members have been arrested at least twice.

Listening to the little voice in his head, Tsuna dragged Hibari further.

" Why'd you ignore them like that?" Hibari asked out of curiosity.

" Would you just listen to me for on-"

"TSUNAYOSHI-KUN," Mukuro yelled from behind him, attacking him from the back. Tsuna nearly stumbled and fell. He turned his head slightly. Mukuro's stupid pineapple hair was brushing on Tsuna's face, tickling him. Tsuna cursed his luck under his breath. Tsuna turned towards the right of the room. Shouchi and Byakuran were taking a billion pictures of Mukuro hugging Tsuna. Byakuran stopped taking pictures for one second, just to see Tsuna's shocked face. He grinned in triumph, revealing his pearl white teeth.

_Where the fuck are all these idiots popping up from? _Tsuna thought in annoyance.

Hibari growled, suddenly bringing out his tonfas. He ran towards Mukuro, ready to hit him for ...no reason. _Great...Another fight... _Tsuna thought helplessly as battle unfolded again. Byakuran once again brought out his camera, blinding Tsuna by the flash in his camera.

Tsuna wasn't going to put up with this nonsense anymore.

" HIBARI STOP THIS INSTANT!" Tsuna shouted suddenly. The whole room grew quiet. All eyes were on Tsuna. Tsuna's act for about two years, was to be cute and polite. The perfect uke. They were obviously shocked that Tsuna could actually yell, and sound like a _boy. _Tsuna giggled nervously,

" You're scaring me!" he said in an adorable, but faked tone of voice. The party went on, dismissing Tsuna's loud display. Tsuna sighed in relief.

" Hibari we're leaving," Tsuna said grabbing Hibari by his ear like a little kid. Hibari growled, squirming and arguing as Tsuna dragged him away.

Tsuna had dragged him far enough from Byakuran, Shouchi, and Mukuro. They walked through the archway of a different room. Dino was sitting on an orange couch in the middle of the room, surrounded by a group of girls. Standing near him was his large group of his bodyguards. Sitting across Dino, on the opposite couch was...

Tsuna practically screamed on the inside. He grabbed Hibari's hand planning to run away again, but Hibari slapped his hand away. He didn't come with Tsuna to run away like a girl. If he was going to be here, he might as well do something. Hibari was now leading, and dragged Tsuna towards Dino.

" Hey stupid ex-manager," Hibari said, kicking one of the legs of the couch that Dino was sitting on.

" Heh, Dino so this is the kid you were being beat up by? Pretty pathetic, huh?" Hibari turned around, and glared at the man casually sitting in his seat. In his hand was a glass cup filled with a golden liquid, most likely alcohol. He wore a fedora, that a green chameleon rested on. He wore a black suit, with an orange shirt and black tie. He was no other than...Reborn.

" Eh? Is that you Dame-Tsuna?" Reborn said, ignoring Hibari's presence.

When Reborn first discovered Tsuna, he was still Dame-Tsuna, an average student at Namimori middle. He was a twelve year old kid, who was known to everyone as Dame-Tsuna. He didn't have money, and his singing skills weren't nearly as good as they are now. Reborn was the only man in Hollywood who knew about Tsuna's past, and Tsuna was going to make sure it stayed that way.

Tsuna finally broke from his intense glare, to look at Dino. The scowl and glare faded away, and turned into an adorable smile.

" May I sit with you Dino?" he asked.

How could Dino possibly say no? He politely dismissed the girls he was sitting next to. The girls sadly left the room. Tsuna sat next to Dino, a little too close for comfort. Hibari stood near Tsuna, making sure Dino didn't try anything funny on his property.

" So Tsuna, he giving you as much hell as you gave me?" Reborn asked.

The corners of Tsuna's mouth slightly twitched, making his smile look even more unnatural.

" No Hibari's very kind to-"

" Then why do you always hit and yell at me?" Hibari interrupted wanting to be obnoxious. Tsuna looked up and glared at idiot Hibari. _Which side are you on again, Hibari? _Tsuna thought irritated by this situation.

Dino, feeling sympathy for Tsuna, since he was in the same boat when he was younger, smiled and said,

" You two should really stop picking on Tsuna."

" What you have a crush on Tunafish, too?" Reborn asked, wearing a sly smirk.

Hibari possessively glared at Dino and Reborn, for even saying anything about having affections for his property.

" No, why would I like a little kid?"

" Well, most people do, anyhow-"

" Tsuna let's go," Hibari said. Before Tsuna could respond, Hibari dragged Tsuna out of the room.

For some reason Hibari was frustrated with Reborn. He barely knew him or spoke with him, but he got on his nerves. The way he looked at Tsuna, and that smug smirk of his, and the way _Tsuna _looked at him. He looked so scared of him...

" Hibari, we literally just got here," Tsuna complained. Tsuna had been dying to get out of this stupid party, but when it came to arguing with Hibari, Tsuna was all over it.

" Doesn't matter, they're too many idiots here."

Tsuna shrugged, walking out the door with Hibari. At least they agreed with something for once.

" Tsuna-kun," Dino called. Tsuna was already long gone unfortunately. He turned to Reborn, " Look, now we lost our chance," Dino complained sighing.

" Don't worry. We'll have our chance," Reborn said with a smirk. Only God knew what he was planning.

" Haha, he was pretty cute right?" Aijin said, holding up a picture of the younger boy.

" Heh, Rida, you think we can get him?" asked hungrily Koroshiya, could be greedy, and was going to go out of his way to get what he wanted.

" In due time," Rida said, as serious as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **WOOT! 38 reviews, not bad I guess. Hopefully I'll get more eventually. Anyway I had fun with this chapter. Still debating on who's going to be the other main character of this arc. Anyway I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I introduced some of Tsuna's enemies, and don't worry they'll all be mentioned much more. Poor Tsuna and Hibari, they were dragging each other all over the place, lol! By the way, go to my profile and please vote in the poll so I can start on the new chapter. Please and thank yous, I love all of you guys, you're epic! PS: Thanks IzzyPuff, for checking my bad grammar.


End file.
